Everything I Do -- Wreck-It Ralph Cammy Edition
by Jean-theGuardian
Summary: My take on what would have happened if Wreck-It Ralph had Cammy from Street Fighter in it featured more prominently. Cammy thought that life was lonely and rather boring...and then an odd, clumsy but gentle giant takes her on one wild ride. Literally.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Don't sue.

Note: I love the movie, and since I'm a sucker for romance fics, this idea just sort of came to me one day thanks to a picture I saw on Deviantart of Cammy celebrating her birthday with Ralph and Chun-Li. Besides, I'm a huge Street Fighter fan, love Cammy, in particular. And since nobody's written a Ralph/Cammy fic, I figured, "What the heck? It might be fun." Don't know how long I'll stick with it, and it probably won't be super long as I have other fics in progress and a VERY BUSY work schedule, but, well…enjoy!

**Everything I Do / Super Wreck-It Ralph: The Cammy Edition**

**By Jean-TheGuardian**

**Prologue**

**Cammy's POV**

My name is Cammy. Cammy White.

I'm a fighter. And no, that's not some declarative statement about my "indomitable spirit" of "girl power" or whatever the pop culture references are these bloody days.

I mean, I'm an actual fighter. In the "Street Fighter" series. And, not to brag, but…I'm pretty good at it. Great, actually. You wouldn't think it, me being, what, 5-feet-4-inches tall and weighing 101 pounds? I'm rather small, honestly. But I pack quite the wallop.

No, really, I do. Honest.

Just ask Zangief. I've lost count of the number of times I've knocked his teeth loose with my Gyro Drive Smasher kick—that's my big finishing move, by the way. I love it. Flying through the air, precision and power, grace and brutality blended into a few simple movements. For my money, it's the best bloody move in the entire game.

I haven't been around as long as some of the other characters. Ryu, Bison, Ken, Chun-Li—that's my bestie, by the way. Greatest friend you could have. She's patient, understanding, sometimes a little bubbly, but then, she's one of the few people who can really put up with me. I'm pretty serious, after all; I'm not exactly what you'd call…fun.

I mean, I'm sure I could be. I mean, I have hobbies. There's…there's weapons training and…and knife throwing, and…and _cats_! I adore cats. They're so soft and warm and friendly. And yet, like me, they're proud, they won't stoop to beg for attention like dogs do. Dogs, now those things I hate with a passion. As much as I do crime. And soup, I _hate_ soup…and when I'm upset, which has been _a lot_ lately…I tend to hate everything.

I mean, I don't really know why. It's been 18 years since I was programmed into the "Street Fighter" series. And I love my job. I love fighting; it's in my code, it's who I am. I've been a very popular character, right up there with Ryu and Chun-Li…or, as most of us in the game refer to them, the lovebirds.

When they're not locking up in game action, they do a, well, a different kind of locking up behind closed doors. And they act so bloody couple-y in public (by the way, I'm British, if that little tidbit wasn't clear before). Holding hands, walking around with Ryu's massive arm around Chunny's shoulders while her arm is wrapped almost possessively around his waist.

It kind of makes me a little sick sometimes watching them sometimes, honestly. Now, don't get the wrong idea. I'm happy for Chun-Li, I really am; I wouldn't be much of a best friend if otherwise. And I don't have any romantic attachments to Ryu, either; sure, he's noble and handsome and a really nice guy, but he's just not my type. But they have each other, and…well, honestly, every time I've been around them, seeing them so happy, so in love…I just…well, I guess I just…

…I guess it reminds me of what I don't have, I suppose.

Yeah, I'm single. But I'm not bitter about it. I like my freedom. I enjoy it. I don't depend on anyone, and nobody depends on me. But lately, being alone has sort of…been getting to me. I've been out on dates before, it's not like I'm some sort of wallflower. I've gone out with a few of the guys from Street Fighter from time to time. At the rate that they keep adding new characters and mixing the games, I've had a few chances. Dudley was nice, for a time. And Alex. Abel was rather sweet, though I got tired of him faster than I realized; he was a little too broody. And since I tend to brood at times, as well, there has to be _some_ balance in a relationship. And I've dated my share of toads as well. Dating Vega was a mistake I won't soon make again; how could I date someone who spent more time looking at himself in a mirror than I do? I would have gone out with Ken in a heartbeat, but honestly, while he's rather fetching, he's also something of a jerk. Cocky, boastful…and I can't help but feel everytime I'm next to him that he's undressing me with his eyes. I mean, he's not all bad…it's just the not-good parts of him that help me keep my distance.

So, yeah, there you have it. It's the single life for me. And again, this isn't me being Betty Bitter, I've been single for a while, and I never cared. But, just the other week, they were sending out the invites for the Fix-It Felix 30th Anniversary party at the end of the month, and, well, it seemed like everywhere I went—at work, after work, you name it-all the couples were talking about this costume contest. It's not that I care about the contest, mind you, I think costumes are rather stupid, honestly.

But it just seemed like, all of a sudden, out of nowhere, everywhere I went, romance and couplings and all that mushy drivel seemed to be shoved in my face.

Ryu and Chun-Li? That was all they were talking about, even when we hung out together with Ken after work at Tapper's. Ken kept asking me, and I would politely, but firmly turn him down. Not ready to drop into that hornet's nest. Then there was Sakura and Yun, talking about going as Spider-Man and Mary Jane. Ibuki and Yang, thinking about Tinker Bell and Peter Pan outfits.

Hell, even Juri, who I can't stand, was thinking about swinging by with her boyfriend, Adon. Now, Juri, I just hate. And not just because of the programmed backstory rivalry between us. No, it's because she's a bitch.

Always taunting me about being single, making fun of my love for cats by calling me "kitten"—a nickname that I despise, even though I love kittens, since it came from _her_-trying to ruffle my feathers at every which way. And while she might deny it, I know that she spread the rumor about me around the arcade that I…well, let's just say that if dating was a sport, she implied that I preferred to play for the _other_ team.

I took exception to that. Just because I was a little choosy as to whom I dated and preferred to spend my time doing things that interested me instead of spreading my legs for the first pillock out there does _**not**_ make me a lesbian! Oh, we go at it hard when we fight these days; making sure that I put a little more zing into my Gyro Drive Smashers when we face off in the boss rounds. But the rumor seems to have stuck. I hear the things being whispered about me at Tapper's. I even caught some of the soldiers from "Hero's Duty making a quiet joke under his breath about it to Luigi from "Super Mario Brothers" and Sonic the Hedgehog.

I could feel their laughter literally burn my ears. I hadn't been that angry in a long time, and let them know so…with several well-placed kicks and Spin Drive Smashers that sent the soldiers running...well, the ones who I didn't knock unconscious, anyway. Oh, I didn't lay a hand on Sonic or Luigi; they were considered video game royalty, and beating on them would have surely gotten me banned from Tapper's. But I think that angry glare I sent them—and the nervous gulping they gave me—sent the message that I was not to be mocked.

Something just feels…different lately. Like I can feel this empty ache in my chest where something is…missing. Something I can't name. Only that it should be there, but it's not. Everyone is so excited about Felix's party, yet I can't help but to wonder if…if maybe things would be different if I did have someone to go with.

I love my life. I love my friends, and I have the best job in the world…but when it comes down to it…even a girl built for kicking people's faces in and breaking limbs in three seconds could use a little…company, I guess. And when I see all my friends, all the other game characters around me with someone to go home with, someone who cares for them, someone they can connect with…I have to admit…

…sometimes, I wonder how nice it would be to have someone around in my life. Someone…special.

**TBC**

**Well, that's all for now. I can't promise you when I'll be back, but I will try to be back soon. **

**Remember to leave a review, and keep on wrecking!**

**#ImGonnaWreckIt**

**#CammyWreckItRalph**

**#JeantheGuardianPromotions**


End file.
